


Tragic

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fanfic, Folklore, Kieran - Freeform, M/M, Nephilim, Story, inspire, markblackthorn, shadowhunter, shortstory, thedarkartifices, thewildhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: This a short story of one night - when Kieran and Mark are still in the hunt, probably about 2010 on the time scale of Cassandra Clare's work - and Kieran begins thinking about Mark, and their relationship.





	Tragic

What was that about how Mark has no hold on you? Somone long-ago's voice whispered in the back of Kieran's head. If he were to die today you would just crumble.   
I would beg him to stay, Kieran thought, suddenly scared deep inside, at the mere idea of his life - and life within the Wild Hunt - is Mark wasn't there to live through it alongside him.  
One day he will die, the voice crooned, as smooth as silk. One day you'll be the one digging a place for him in the ground with your bare hands. Black dirt getting on your skin and under your nails where his body once was. And everyone will know about the two of you then; why, the Prince digging the resting place for the Nephilim. Gwyn will just watch. Perhaps the rest of the hunt won't disturb Mark's grave, or his body below the surface of the soil, because of fear of what Gwyn would do to them.The voice laughed, something dark and eternal. His kisses are burned across your skin. Deny it. Attempt to. You cannot live without him.  
Kieran looked down and noticed that one one of Mark's nipples was a dark red scar straight across the nib from where his teeth had bitten into it once during sex, and had mark it forever. Kieran saw another, a scar about a centimeter in width and length, light brown, caused by the scrape of teeth on Mark's neck, with a sibling scar on the other side by the crook of his shoulder and his neck.  
Kieran thought back to the amount of times he had been on Mark's body, and realized that he had made so many permanent marks on Mark's body; he had all seen them, but had never thought of them. Two by Mark's left hip-bone, three in the area of his groin, little knicks and grazes on the skin behind his ear and a solid white one of the tip of Mark's jawline, on the right side.  
It hit him suddenly how much he essentially tortured Mark whilst loving him. He knew - and said over and over to himself - that Mark didn't think like that, or see it like that. But it was sometimes these moments in the night, where the only thing Kieran could do was think.  
Kieran knew if he kept thinking it would make darkness of him.   
His skin has ended up in blood so many times because of you, a nasty little voice in his subconscious gave out, and Kieran's head was flooded with memories of the times he had licked blood from Mark's body from wounds his teeth and nails had caused.  
He sucked in a harsh breath as he lungs buckled inside his chest, and he stared up at the star-strewn sky.  
"Kier?" Mark's hand rested flat on Kieran's bare, skinny chest, and Kieran briefly wondered if Mark could feel either a heartbeat racing, or a heartbeat dead.  
You two are tragic, that nasty voice of his subconscious murmured lazily. Immense and powerful and unconditional and tragic


End file.
